Small electrical vehicles are commonly used on golf courses to transport golfers and their golfing equipment around the course. These types of vehicles can be modified to provide transportation in other environments. They can be seen in large warehouses, airport terminals, or in other places where relatively low speed transportation over relatively short distances is desirable. Sometimes these vehicles may be modified to have two or more seats or to have a truck bed-like attachment on the rear of the vehicle to provide for increased cargo capacity. Some of these vehicles may have a low-power internal combustion engine as the power source rather than batteries and electrical motors.
Because golf carts are used outdoors and sometimes in inclement or cold weather they maybe equipped with an accessory enclosure called "winter curtains." A heavy, weather resistent, canvas-like material is used in combination with a flexible transparent vinyl, which drape over the top of a golf cart like curtains and enclose it on three sides. The golf cart usually has a transparent plastic windshield on the fourth side. These golf cart winter curtains are similar in design and in function. They are usually attached along the frame of the golf cart by heavy-strength hook-and-eye velcro-like attachments. There are also snaps, tie-downs, and zippers, all of which secure portions of the winter curtains to the golf cart while allowing openings accessible to occupants by double-sided zippers and the like.
These type of enclosures have a number of drawbacks. First, there is a lack of durability for these enclosures. These winter curtains rarely last more than one or two seasons. The plastic windows become clouded and difficult to see through and, after repeated outdoor exposure, may crack or lose flexibility. Because of the frequent use of the zippers as people enter or leave the vehicle, the zippers wear out relatively quickly. Moreover, the winter curtains are rarely as weather tight as is desirable when used in inclement weather.
Golf carts are not "street ready" vehicles. They have to undergo significant modifications before they can be driven legally on streets in most jurisdictions. First, they are required to be equipped with brake lights and turn signals. Secondly, they are required to have windshields and windshield wipers. Third, they are required to have seat belts. For a vehicle to be manufactured and sold for use on streets, it is required to meet certain regulatory requirements. These requirements may vary depending on how fast the vehicle is rated to travel. It is believed that vehicles that travel no faster than 25 miles per hour are not required to have air bags or some of the other safety equipment required for vehicles that travel more than 25 miles per hour. However, street legal electrically powered golf cart-type vehicles are highly desirable for use in some locations.
There are many resort environments, especially on islands, which restrict or prohibit internal combustion engines. Among islands that are like this are Bald Head Island, N.C. and Daufuskie Island, S.C. Even in resorts that allow private gas powered vehicles, their use can be discouraged. Additionally, there are many gated communities, either resort or retirement communities, which are largely self-contained. Within the gates of these communities, a full range of recreation and shopping services are available. Travel of more than two or three miles is rarely required and the use of an electrical vehicle on the streets within these gated communities or resorts is highly desirable. They are non-polluting, quiet and, when used properly, very safe within these restricted environments. Therefore, most major golf cart manufacturers, as well as certain specialized manufacturers, sell street ready electrical vehicles that are designed and function much like a golf cart, with the exception they are equipped with appropriate safety equipment to qualify to travel on highways in most jurisdictions. One example of a manufacturer of such a vehicle is the Global Electric Motorcar(GEM.TM.) located in Fargo, N.Dak. They sell a variety of vehicles in a golf cart-like design which operate off 12-volt, low-maintenance, deep-cycle batteries that charge off 110 volt outlet. Their GEM.TM. vehicles are equipped with head lights, seat belts, rear brake lights, windshield wipers, and turn signals and are street legal in most jurisdictions. They are rated for street speeds up to 25 miles per hour and to about 15 miles per hour on grass found on a golf course. The major automotive manufacturers are considering entering this market and Ford Motor Company has announced an electrical vehicle for this market. At the International Auto show in Detroit on Jan. 10, 2000, Ford Motor Company unveiled its "Think Neighbor" electrical vehicle. This is designed to be a street legal electrical vehicle for speeds up to 25 mph. It is expected to sell in the approximate $6,000.00 range and will be sold as an open vehicle without side panels or doors. The success of the GEM.TM. vehicles along with the entry of Ford Motor Company in this market is a recognition that vehicles like this are increasingly common in resorts and gated communities. However, these and other golf cart-like vehicles are not commonly equipped and sold with doors. Like a standard golf cart, the openings on the side of the vehicle are simply large rectangular or semi-circular openings where people enter and exit the vehicle without ever opening or closing a door. The standard golf cart winter curtains are available for these, as well as other golf cart-like street legal vehicles. However, these winter curtains carry with them the drawbacks of this type of winter enclosure, including lack of durability, lack of visibility, difficulty in entering and exiting, and they poorly insulate the occupants of the vehicle from inclement weather outside.
A variety of devices have been proposed to remedy the drawbacks of winter curtains for golf carts or such similar vehicles. One example is seen in Welborn U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,118. There, flexible vinyl curtains are attached to an aluminum tubing framing, which freely opens and closes, and mounts on the square tubing enclosure found on most golf carts. In Chance U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,714 a demountable, slidable golf cart door is disclosed. A panel of clear plastic slides toward the rear of the golf cart to expose the opening for entry or exit and will slide forward to at least partially enclose a golf cart opening when in place. Spicher U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,859 discloses a weather curtain system in combination with a pipe frame. This is apparently designed to be used with older type golf carts which ordinarily were not equipped with a roof. However, most golf carts now, and especially any golf cart designed for use on the street, will come equipped with a roof and an enclosing frame.
Despite these efforts there is still a need for a door system for low-speed golf cart-type vehicles that is durable, weather tight, easy to use, and can be locked.